Conventional ROM cell arrays that utilize planar cell transistors inherently present a heavy horizontal footprint on the planar surface of a substrate, thus imposing a practical restriction on the downward scaling of a memory cell. Accordingly, a memory cell array and a cell structure thereof are proposed.